


Rhythmic

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Meditation, Post-Recall, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Pre-relationship Genji/Zenyatta* Zenyatta gets asked if he can dance while spending time with a few Overwatch members, and decides to indulge them.





	Rhythmic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my super self-indulgent drabble about Zenyatta's dance emote that came out during last event, because he looked so perfect and precious and I am so weak.

**Rhythm**

 

It took Zenyatta a while to feel comfortable among the members of OverWatch.

As he had not answered Winston’s call but had simply followed Genji to the base, his presence at first had been regarded with curiosity and, by some, with some degree of suspicion; he had no particular interest in their organization, and only knew of past OverWatch’s situation through Genji’s tales, but he had expressed his intention to join based on Winston’s plea, and considering they were low on members and Genji had been the first to answer, Zenyatta had been accepted as well.

He had been tested to make sure he had what was needed to work with them, though Genji had been vocal about his abilities, but once he had managed to impress both Winston and Tracer while sparring with them, Zenyatta had been truly welcomed as a new member of the reborn OverWatch.

(If one had to be entirely honest, Genji’s return had been treated with confusion and wariness not because of his unexpected appearance with an omnic at his side, but because of his radically different attitude and stance. Zenyatta had, in fact, been overlooked for the most part as Winston, Tracer and Jesse came to terms with Genji’s new view of his life, and it had taken them a while to realise he was the one who had helped Genji overcome his pain.)

Missions at first were few, and not demanding. As more of the older members joined once again, some returning fully on duty and some to offer suggestions and aid, the base started to fill up once again with people, and with them more missions came up.

Among the rest of the members, the ones who had welcomed Zenyatta more readily had been, not surprisingly, some of the new recruits. Both Lucio and Hana, with various degrees of cheer, had attempted to interact with Zenyatta, who had replied in kind and with equal cheer. Another member who had been just as welcoming had been Mei-Ling, and after a few false starts, Zenyatta had finally started to settle down and truly enjoy the company, rather than keep to himself.

Once the initial ice had been broken and Zenyatta had started to interact on a personal basis with the rest of the OverWatch members, it had taken him little time to realise he liked them and he liked spending time around them while not on missions.

Enough maybe, to start believing he could belong there.

–*–*–

“What about you, Zenyatta? Can you dance?”

The question took Zenyatta by surprise.

It was one of those quiet evenings where most of the OverWatch crew was not on any mission, and they had gravitated together to spend some time in the common room. The conversation had quickly turned to music, something that seemed to bring them together regardless of their background.

Lucio was, obviously, proud of his songs, and had demonstrated a few of his signature tricks, receiving a loud round of applause from the others afterwards. Hana had quickly followed by dancing to one of her favourite Korean pop songs from her phone, a fast-paced and cheerful tune that had left her panting but beaming happily at them.

Next had been Jesse, who’d been asked to show something he could do, and much to the amusement of the others, he’d line danced for a bit, chuckling when Lena had jumped up and tried to copy him only to stumble on her own feet.

To show she could actually dance, she had then started a quick jig at Charleston, a faster pace that worked well with her long limbs and cheerful attitude.

An attempt to ask Genji to share with them one of his favourite dances had ended with him doing a mix of mismatched moves, not really dignified but rather fun to watch, and when asked about them he’d explained that usually it was a dance for groups, so alone he did not make an impression quite as good.

Zenyatta had enjoyed the various displays, clapping along and laughing, so he hadn’t expected to be next in line.

“I… suppose?” tilting his head to the side, Zenyatta considered the question for a moment, looking over at Lucio. “I guess it would not be considered a proper dance, but I do use music to relax and clear my mind, and following a rhythm with my body helps me focus.”

“Oh, so no hot moves? Hmm?” with a teasing grin on his lips, Lucio wiggled his eyebrows at him, and Zenyatta chuckled, shoulders shaking in mirth.

“I’m afraid not, I would probably have a hard time attempting one of the dances from your music videos.”

“But you _do_ know how to dance!” Lucio sounded satisfied at that, and nodded to himself. “It’s only fair if you share with us now, right guys?”

Lena and Hana both clapped their hands together to show their interest, and even Jesse looked intrigued, eyeing Zenyatta up and down. He did not appear to be the kind who could dance to something fast-paced, so they were all curious as to what kind of dance he knew.

Genji frowned and glanced over at Zenyatta. He was not wearing his full visor, as he felt comfortable enough to remove part of it around the others, and Zenyatta could see the surprise in his eyes.

“I did not know that you could dance,” he admitted, and he sounded so surprised Zenyatta laughed again, though there was a softer edge to his laugh now.

“You would not know, no. I used to dance together with Mondatta, as he was the one who taught me to use music to focus my mind. I have to admit I have not meditated through dance in a while, not since…” he trailed off, looking to the side.

Both Genji and Lena had the same thought, then –if Zenyatta had associated dancing with the time he’d spent with Mondatta before leaving the monastery, then it was clear why he had not danced since leaving the Shambali, and with Mondatta’s passing, maybe the idea brought him pain, too.

Genji, having lived with Mondatta and Zenyatta for years, knew that even if the relationship between the two had not been strained despite their disagreements, Mondatta had grown too busy during the period Genji had spent with the Shambali, and it was possible Zenyatta had stopped dancing because of that.

Lucio and Hana did not know the details about Zenyatta’s past enough to connect the dots, but they both noticed the mood shift, and exchanged a worried glance.

“Ah, if you don’t wanna show us, that’s okay!” Lucio raised both hands, not wanting to force Zenyatta to do something he didn’t wish to do, but Zenyatta was already shifting towards the middle of the room, his dormant mala hovering away from his neck to circle around him.

His actions stopped Lucio and he bit down on his next words.

“It is quite alright. I would… like to share with you something I used to share with my brother.” Zenyatta sounded almost wistful, his tone sad, but the implications of his words were clear enough.

Lucio’s sheepish grin widened a bit as he nodded and shuffled back on the couch to sit next to Genji, who was looking at Zenyatta with a soft, gentle look, eyes crinkled a bit –even with the mouthpiece still on, it was obvious to anyone looking that he was smiling.

It was amazing how much Genji could smile when Zenyatta was involved.

For a few seconds, Zenyatta remained floating in the middle of the room, fingers crossed in front of his chest. He was aware of the expectant eyes on him, but it did not make him nervous –if anything, he was almost eager. Not to show off, but to share what had been private to him and his brother as a token that would hopefully be taken for what it was.

He straightened up, unfolding his legs and raising to stand, though he did not lower himself down to touch the floor, floating a few inches in the air. It was still surprising to see, as none of the others, except Genji, had ever caught him standing straight.

Zenyatta was tall –taller than any of them had expected to be, and like this he looked almost imposing, while still maintaining the same delicate, unassuming appearance. Shoulders squared, head held high, he did look different, and Jesse leaned forwards, raising both eyebrows.

With everyone’s full attention on him, Zenyatta started dancing.

He stretched his back and arched up his arms above his head, and the mala followed his motion slowly, rotating and spinning. With a sharp motion of his wrist, he directed them all to move and they flew in a line, chiming and starting to glow with omnic energy.

For a few seconds, he simply allowed himself to fall back into the motions, floating and directing his mala around himself, and with every spin Zenyatta grew surer, falling back on familiar motions.

His arms guided the mala in the air above him only to bring them down sharply in a curve, then back up again, spinning and rotating around his body. Shifting helped him spin around, giving him an edge and making him look like he was guiding a tide and at the same time swimming along with it.

Together with the mala, Zenyatta’s forehead array started to glow brightly, the same omnic energy that was flowing through his orbs reaching to him. His consciousness expanded and retreated to include only his orbs, and with their gentle chiming and the repetitive motions, Zenyatta lost himself in his dance.

One by one, the mala split into two groups and he guided them with his hands, fingers splayed out and palm stretched forwards.

At his right, the orbs glowed a deep, bright gold, and at his left the remaining orbs dimmed into an ominous purple, with one lone orb rotating lazily in front of his chest.

The sound coming from the mala grew deeper, each of them making a single note that vibrated and sand in tune with the others, and he guided both groups of orbs to mix and spin around himself with complicate, beautiful curves and spins.

Purple and gold met and mixed, passing by one another in rounds closer and closer to his body, then spinning even faster and spreading away from him, a never ending cycle where gold bled into purple and purple cleansed itself into gold, over and over.

Together with his mala, Zenyatta stood in the middle, never motionless, body bending and turning around to follow their motions.

He was not just guiding the mala, but he was being guided now by their spinning, his consciousness soothed by their spinning, focused sharply within himself, seeking that golden sparkle that was always there, always–

The tempo grew faster again.

Chiming louder, the mala orbited further away from his body, stretching the boundaries of Zenyatta’s consciousness to include all the space between them, then grew closer again, singing, always singing, a metallic tune that vibrated right through his body, and he sang with it, the humming of his voice a harmonious contrast to their higher chimes.

He spun again, lifting his legs to aid the motion, his arm stretching itself in front of him as the orbs spiralled down from the air and around it, following his orders and then circling wide in front of him.

The next time the orbs came back to him, they were all gold, and when they spun behind him in an arch, they were all purple, only to split once again in two groups, and then he nudged and reached inside his core, seeking the connection that was there, and suddenly golden arms appeared as he moved, following his motions and leaving behind an impression of light.

Zenyatta’s body seemed to ignite from within, the golden growing just enough to fill every inch of his frame, and he was deaf to anything but the warmth seeping through his metallic chassis and the echoing dings of his mala, so he did not hear the startled, awed gasps of his friends as they looked at him.

Genji recognised the feeling instantly, as he’d felt the touch of the Iris on his body more times than he could count, and even the others, who had been healed more than once by Zenyatta’s magic, could feel it in his dance, seeping through him to reach to them like the inviting welcome of an embrace.

Unable to look away, stunned into silence, they could only watch as he continued to move, rhythmic and peaceful in his dance, beautiful and sharp and alight with gold.

It was true that this was not a dance they’d ever seen, but it was still dancing, and the sight was a powerful reminder of the kind of power Zenyatta could access so freely, that bled through his body like fire and ice, tamed under his touch and yielding to his control.

Discord and Harmony both danced at his fingertips and he with them, until he was one with his dance and his energy was one with him.

After what felt like forever, Zenyatta’s movements started to slow down. The mala spun lazily, cascading around him in a spiral of golden light, all purple fading away into nothing, and with one last sparkle, his forehead array faded into its usual dull light and he came to a stop, arms returning in front of him as the mala circled him one last time before curling up around his neck.

With a last afterglow, the iris retired from his body, leaving behind only an impression of itself, the air still warm and tingling with omnic energy.

For a second longer, Zenyatta remained standing, legs stretched out under him, then he tilted his head forwards, shoulders slumped a little, and folded them back underneath himself. Distantly, Genji thought about the uncoiling spires of a snake curling upon itself, then the image vanished as he realised Zenyatta had glanced his way before turning to the others.

“I hope I was able to leave a good impression upon you. I have to say it feels…” he hesitated, and his voice seemed to break the trance that had fallen upon the room “… liberating to dance once again. I have missed it greatly.”

“I… that was…” Lucio swallowed a lump in his throat he hadn’t realised was there, and for once, he was completely speechless.

“That was fantastic!” not one to stay quiet, Lena jumped forwards, hands clasped in front of her. If not for the wide smile on her face, she might have looked almost tense, her body shaking slightly. “You looked beautiful, love!”

“Thank you, Lena, your words honour me.”

“You are so tall, though! That’s unfair!” Hana circled around Zenyatta once, her smile softening her words. “But Lena’s right, that looked great!”

Genji cleared his throat, finding it parched.

He could very well agree with the girls –Zenyatta’s dance had been something beautiful and foreign to him, both soft and sharp to his eyes, movements that did not betray any kind of hesitation even after years of idleness, and if anything Zenyatta had looked perfectly in control, his body moving without excess, conveying only beauty to his eyes.

Genji felt something stir inside him that was familiar and unknown at the same time, a kind of longing not unlike the one he’d felt at seeing Hanamura once again on his quest to find his brother, but deeper still.

One look at Jesse, who had remained quiet even after Hana and Lena had started showering Zenyatta in compliments, and Genji realised he was not the only one who had been touched by that dance. There was _something_ in the way Jesse looked at Zenyatta now, a contemplative tilt of his head, that betrayed an emotion Genji did not understand, yet the sight unsettled him.

Feeling what was left of his human skin itch under his armour, Genji felt a sudden urge to leave the room and go outside, but the thought of leaving Zenyatta behind caused a weird ache in his chest.

Even then, Zenyatta seemed to sense him –as he’d always sensed Genji’s moods in the past and reacted accordingly to them– because he collected himself and cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the others around them.

“If it is not too much of a trouble, I would request a minute to collect myself, as dancing after so long has tired me, more so since I have touched the Iris while doing so. Genji, would you accompany me outside? My cooling fans would feel better with some fresh air.”

Still not trusting himself to talk, Genji nodded and flanked Zenyatta towards the door, keeping his eyes studiously averted and on the ground as he passed by the others, while Zenyatta merrily waved at them.

The amusing part was that Zenyatta had not lied –touching the Iris in his dance, while not as taxing as using it in battle or afterwards to heal someone, was still draining on his energy, and a few moments on his own would help. He had asked Genji’s company because he had sensed turmoil in his soul, his senses sharper after his connection with the Iris.

He wished to give Genji a few seconds away from the others, and inquire if he was alright –if maybe something Zenyatta had done had unsettled him, or if it was because he had never thought to share his dance with him before, when they had shared so many other things during their travels together.

On his own Genji found himself unable to focus.

It seemed like his body was too tight and he felt hyper aware of the distance between himself and Zenyatta, the inches that separated his hand as he walked at his side and Zenyatta’s hovering knee.

“Would you consider sharing your thoughts with me, Genji?” Zenyatta waited until they were alone, headed towards one of the exits of the base, to speak. “If something I did unsettled you, I would like to know.”

“No, there’s nothing wrong, I just…” Genji did not even know where to start to understand the complex tangle of emotions he felt clogging up within his chest, but he was not sure how to explain them to Zenyatta, even then. “You were beautiful,” he finished, lamely.

His words lingered in the air between them, and Zenyatta looked startled at that, head turned to stare at him for a few moments, the buzz of his fans louder in the silence, until Genji realised, with a blink, that he’d not complimented his dance but Zenyatta himself.

That did not make his words any less true, or heartfelt.

Zenyatta had looked beautiful and ethereal while dancing, possessing a kind of power that could have allowed him to slay and that he instead used to protect and heal… Genji could never find better words to describe the feeling of completeness that looking at Zenyatta made him feel.

Like a vertigo, like standing on top of a high wall and looking down without fear of falling.

Genji was a bit slow in understanding his own emotions, but even _he_ understood what looking at Zenyatta and thinking ‘home’ meant.

“… thank you,” and there was a small, almost unnoticeable waver in Zenyatta’s voice, and Genji had to wonder, for a split second, if maybe he could dare to hope that…

 “I would like to see you dance again, if that is alright,” he spoke up, feeling bold, filled to the brim with the sudden need to move, though he did not inch away from Zenyatta, forcing his body to stay quiet. “Maybe you could… teach me, though I don’t think I would be able to be as graceful as you were.”

He was rewarded by Zenyatta chuckling, sounding amused, and then by a hand on his shoulder, the contact making his heart sing.

“It would be my pleasure, Genji. I could find no better enjoyment than spending time with you.” Then, after a beat– “and you never know, maybe you would look far more graceful than with those atrocious moves you showed us earlier.”

The startled chuckle that left Genji’s mouth was absolutely unexpected. “My dancing moves are _awesome_. Everybody back in Hanamura was swooning all over me, you know.”

“Did they, now?” Zenyatta smiled at him in that precious, particular way omnic smiled, with a flicker of his forehead array and a tilt of his head, voice fond and amused. “That is quite surprising.”

“Oh, c’mon, you cannot say I didn’t look cool!” Genji attempted to sound offended, but he broke down in laughter too quickly. He knew his choice in dancing hadn’t been the best when done without proper music or others dancing with him, but he knew he had not looked half bad either.

“I would not say _cool_ ,” Zenyatta’s shoulders were shaking in mirth as they finally exited the base, cool air and darkness welcoming them as they stepped outside, “but you were indeed quite charming.”

Genji faltered mid-step, taken aback by Zenyatta’s open, honest praise, and felt his cheeks grow hot under his mouthpiece, grateful that the night wouldn’t make it obvious that he was flustered.

Such a small, unassuming compliment, and yet…

And yet.

When it came from Zenyatta, it always meant so much more to him, and now, with his new understanding of his own feelings, Genji felt his heart flutter with a tiny, new-born hope.

He wanted to think about it a little longer, grasp in his hands the emotion that had grown within him ever since meeting Zenyatta, trace its contours and enjoy it now that it had a proper name, and then, maybe, he would take a step further and see if perhaps Zenyatta, as well, felt the same.

The thought filled him with anticipation, making the human part of his skin tingle and the metallic one buzz with excitement and happiness.

Zenyatta’s hand was still on his shoulder, metal against metal, and Genji focused on it, feeling content and at peace as he stood at Zenyatta’s side outside of the base, enjoying the cool and his company.

For a little longer, they did not talk. It was dark, but the sky was clear and the stars visible to the naked eye above them.

It reminded Genji a bit about the monastery, though back then there had been more stars visible, and far clearer skies.

“It feels nice, to be here,” Zenyatta broke the silence again. “I did not expect it.”

It was obvious Zenyatta was not talking about being outside of the base.

“… it is, is it?” Genji took a deep breath. “Not like before, though. This is new. This is… better.” And it was, not just because now Genji’s soul was at peace with himself, but also because he was not there on his own.

He had gambled when he had decided to wrap up his past and make amends, bringing Zenyatta with him. In the first few months, he’d watched Zenyatta being integrated within the new OverWatch with growing relief, and yet to hear him say something like that… maybe he had needed the reassurance, then.

Genji lifted one hand to pat the hand still on his shoulder, a fleeting contact, then let it drop again.

To be able to share this new life with Zenyatta, and see him welcomed by OverWatch after having left behind his home…

Yes, Genji truly felt content.

“We should go back inside, or they might thing I have abducted you,” Zenyatta sighed, and to Genji’s disappointment he removed his hand from his shoulder.

Genji nodded, indulging in a small fantasy –leaning towards Zenyatta, removing his mouthpiece to feel the cool surface of his faceplate with his lips…

Shaking his head to dispel that image from his mind, Genji smiled.

It would do him no good to chase dreams like a fool –he was no kid with awkward crushes to romance, not anymore. He wanted to pursue this the right way, and that meant taking his steps one at a time, and give Zenyatta the time to answer back.

“I heard Hana mention board games earlier,” he said instead, straightening his back.

“Oh dear,” Zenyatta clapped his hands together, radiating surprise. “Then we should go, Genji! I would not want to be late and miss the fun!”

Genji’s laughter echoed in the air as he followed Zenyatta back inside, back to their tentative new family.


End file.
